More Fun Comics Vol 1 48
Antagonists: * Ali Pascha Other Characters: * Captain Montgomery * Corporal Di Vidas * Major Croisson * Hap Hamilton * Sergeant Dumont Locations: * | Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Terror in the Swamp" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | Writer3_1 = Joseph Sulman | Penciler3_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker3_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle3 = Biff Bronson: "The Dangerous Mission" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff | Writer4_1 = Fred Schwab | Penciler4_1 = Fred Schwab | Inker4_1 = Fred Schwab | StoryTitle4 = "Boxcar Tourists" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | Writer5_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler5_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker5_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle5 = Magic Crystal of History: "The Reign of Queen Anne" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * * | Writer6_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler6_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker6_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle6 = Radio Squad: "The Colossal Jewelry Store Robbery" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Antagonists: * two killers Locations: * | Writer16_1 = Terry Gilkison | Penciler16_1 = Terry Gilkison | Inker16_1 = Terry Gilkison | StoryTitle16 = Flying Fox: "The Dawn Arrow" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * "Buzz" Blair Antagonists: * A-X ** his air pirates Items: * plans for Rex's experimental plane | Writer18_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler18_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker18_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle18 = Lt. Bob Neal: "Deathtrap" | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Lieut. Bob Neal Supporting Characters: * Tubby Antagonists: * Paula aka X9 * G3 * K25 * Q62 Other Characters: * Admiral Wells Vehicles: * Sub 662 | Writer19_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler19_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker19_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle19 = Bulldog Martin: "Adventure in Algiers" | Synopsis19 = | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Bulldog Martin Supporting Characters: * Jonah Locations: * | Writer22_1 = John Lehti | Penciler22_1 = John Lehti | Inker22_1 = John Lehti | StoryTitle22 = Red Coat Patrol: "At the Stake" | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Sgt. O'Malley Supporting Characters: * Black Hawk * Flame | Writer25_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler25_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker25_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle25 = Buccaneer: "Dr. Killmen of Castle Terror, Part 6" | Synopsis25 = | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Dennis Stone Supporting Characters: * Daneo Antagonists: * Dr. Killmen Other Characters: * Kaboz * Dory * Sailor | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * After this issue, Ginger Snap drops from the line-up until More Fun Comics #53. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** "Baseball Forecast" (text story) by Jack Anthony ** Ginger Snap, by Bob Kane | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}